


Champions of Time and Death

by Enosh_Maddocks



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Classic Doctor Who References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enosh_Maddocks/pseuds/Enosh_Maddocks
Summary: The ancient goddesses of Gallifrey - the Eternals known as Time and Death - have returned to the Universe for a mysterious contest to compete for an equally mysterious yet powerful prize. The two must choose their champions to play on their behalf.





	Champions of Time and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extracted from her timeline just as she was dying on the forest floor of the Mondasian colony ship, Missy is transported to the wastes of Eternity - home of the Eternals - by the ancient Gallifreyan goddess of Death.

A pair of icy blue eyes flickered open.

A woman sat up and looked at her surroundings. The ground was an expanse of inky black obsidian rock beneath dark and thundering storm clouds. Her Victorian clothing was singed and tattered, as though blasted by a laser. Wait, the Mondasian colony ship she thought to herself. She should be dead. The last thing she remembered was laughing as she lied dying on the forest floor of Deck 507.  
Missy noticed a tall veiled female figure with dark wavy hair and flowing robes standing behind her.

“Master.” It spoke.

“Do I know you?” asked Missy.

“Do you not know me child? I have been with you your whole life. I am one of the goddesses of the ancient Gallifreyan pantheon. The Menti Celesti.”

“I’ve never been the religious type, I’m afraid.”

“Clearly. When you were just a little boy, you were known as Koschei of the house of Oakdown.”

“That’s not my name anymore.” Missy snapped at the goddess.

“Of course not. You changed it. And as Gallifreyan custom follows, you devoted yourself to your new title. A title that would become your name.”

“Master.” She replied.

“That boy you used to play with in those red pastures of Mount Perdition as a child chose a name. A vow to never be cruel or cowardly. Never give up. Never give in.”

“A vow to make people ‘better’.” Missy got up off the inky black obsidian ground. Her hair was a mess and she immediately noticed something not quite right. Placing her palm on both sides of her chest, she was shocked to notice a distinct lack of heart beats.

“Did he make you better? Here's a better question: what was your vow? Why ‘Master’?”  
Missy ignored the question.

"What do I call you then, deary?"

"Death. And you, Master, are my champion."

"Your...champion? Where am I and why can't I feel my hearts beat?"

"You are in the domain of Eternity. I've extracted you from your timeline just as you were dying. We met long ago on the planet Perfugium."

"Perfugium...yes, I think I do remember that planet. I lived there for a decade as 'John Smith'. Those were some of the most peaceful years of my life. You gave me a decade free of that drumming."

"Yes, it was part of a deal I made with the Doctor. And at the end we made a new deal. But none of that matters."

"Why am I here? Why did you extract me from my timeline? And what makes you think I'll do what you say? You're not the first to resurrect me for ulterior motives. Why can't people just resurrect me to say hello?" asked Missy.

Death paused for a minute.

"You see, I am an Eternal.” Explained Death, “We Eternals forsook the universe and fled our Hallowed Halls during the Last Great Time War. However, some of us have dared to return. I have something special planned for you, my dear. I could offer you a prize you can't refuse - that always seems to be a good motivator for you Ephemerals. But I'm afraid that if you won't cooperate, I have ways that will make you more...compliant.”  



End file.
